


Stubborn

by Hawthorne_Pisces_Witch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, My First Smut In a While, This is Bad, listen the backstory is nit great but mybe the smut is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawthorne_Pisces_Witch/pseuds/Hawthorne_Pisces_Witch
Summary: Leia has never had sex before, she over thinks it, Han gets offended. Thus almost doesn't end with lots of sex in the Falcon but if it didnt what would be the point tbh?





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut in a while, please be nice, please give reviews

She didn't think Han quite… got it. And she wasn't going to tell him. She would not breathlessly confess with a deep blush that she had never actually had sex before, hiding her face in his chest so she could say the words but he could not see her say them. Or whatever other cheesy and stereotypical ways a younger woman admits to an older man that he is her first. And so she was stuck. Or even, they were stuck. 

Leia wasn't ashamed of it, being that she had been 19 when her whole planet blew up and had been working for the rebellion since she was 14. Every opportunity for a relationship had seemed marred by her discerning mind; she would not trust anyone she didn't absolutely have to. And holding people at arm's length isn't a great way to get intimate. 

She had, luckily, had the opportunity to get close with one or two other young Alderaanians back before the incident with the Death Star; she had touched a man before, and she had met a man touch her. But she had been young and taking things slow, and fingering isn't the same as a man actually inside you, which she was sure was what Han wanted. And what she wanted. 

Maybe it wouldn't be such a problem if Han wasn't so experienced. Not that he had really told her many specifics of his romantic past, but it was pretty obvious he knew his way around a woman almost as well.as he knew his way around a ship.

Leia was very good about keeping her face unreadable, which is why she could contemplate this problem as she headed from the Hoth base command room to the mess hall, her first shift over. Tactical planning comforted her, gave her mind something to focus other than her current situation with Han, and her guilt over pushing him away recently. Her second shift, unfortunately, was in the hangar, doing upkeep on their fighters and possibly the Falcon. Which meant Han would be there. 

On the way back to her seat she passed Luke and his boyfriend Wedge, and wondered if it would have been easier to tell this to Luke. Of course it would be. Luke was such an easy going person, he would probably smile softly at her, say exactly the right thing to make her feel comfortable again, and quietly adjust his usual lovemaking style to this new information.

Han on the other hand was less predictable to say the least. He might tease her playfully, not realizing that would make her miserable. That's not the worst that could happen though, not by a long shot. What if Han decided he was uncomfortable being with someone not only younger than him but also so inexperienced? 

Leia's logic chased itself in a circle until she was physically dizzy as she stepped into the hangar and found out she had been assigned to help Han install a new motivator in the Falcon. Oh, and of course Chewie was no where to he found. Excellent.

A quarter hour into the repair Han popped his head around the door frame and said in an all yo casual tone, “so, you think the weather's gonna keep getting colder around here of or are we gonna hit a warm patch again soon?” 

Leia didn't stop focusing for a moment, her hands working deftly at a group of wires bunched in front of the engine. “I don't know what you mean, Han. It's been cold, it is cold, it will be cold. I could see if I can get you reassigned if you want a warmer climate.”

“Leia,” Hans voice was soft and right behind here. He gently traced his fingers up her back and she tried to suppress a shudder unsuccessfully. 

“Yes” she said without turning around because seeing his the confused look in eyes would only probably make her feel guilty. She managed to keep her voice steady, but barely. 

“C’mon, you know what I mean.” Han stepped around her and started tracing little circles on her shoulder with his thumb. “What's wrong? I can help.” 

Leia let out a shaky sigh. She was too overwhelmed mentally and the heat radiating from Hans’ hand wasn't helping. She hadn't realized how tense she had been until he touched her and now, well his thumb was so close to her breast. If she moved a little to the right he would understand what she wanted. Leia bit her lower lip and tried to keep eye contact although she was suddenly drawn to his lips. “I… have to tell you something. In private. And… you probably won't love it,” she managed. 

His expression went from concern to serious in a half second. “Well why don't we talk in the ship,” he said, withdrawing his hand, his tone suddenly slipping into something similar to his negotiating voice. 

Leia worried that she had conveyed the wrong sentiment, but they were in the middle of their shift still. “We have to finish the repairs.” 

Han leaned over to where Leia had been working and bound some of the wires together. “Fixed! I can upgrade it later,” he declared, already striding up the ramp. 

Han offered Leia a seat and then sat across from her, rather than next to her. She knew she had given him the wrong idea and that she would have to explain herself before Han would let her physically close him, but the gap of a few inches felt like lightyears. 

Her heart had been beating fast from nerves since she had entered the hanger, and the brief contact outside she ship, the kindness is his voice, had managed to arouse her. 

She couldn't wait a moment longer. She had to tell him. 

“Han, I so want to be with you,” she followed her body's lead, leaning forward and looking up at him from between her lashes. “I want you,” she said quietly, and paused to watch his reaction. 

Hans eyes widened, the muscles in his face relaxed, a hopeful smirk dancing around his lips. “Go on, Princess,” probably hoping to sound ironic, but his voice came out to soft, too sincere. 

“But I have tell you-” she stopped talking because Han had practically jumped out of his seat at her first word, and was now turned away from her, probably composing has expression.

“I don't need to know what that ‘but’ is Princess,” he said harshly. Somewhere between sneering at her and outright yelling he continued, “I don't care if you've made contact with a surviving Aldr’aanian Lord, or if you're gonna go join the Huts. Leave me out of it.” Han made toward the exit.

Leia was shocked, overwhelmed, and pretty desperate at this point, so with minimal thinking she grabbed his arm and pulled so hard he spun to face her again. “Listen laser-brain… you kriffing stupid smuggler,” she fixed him with a steely glare and he glared back. “I was trying to tell you that I haven't done this before,” she paused hoping he understood. He obviously did not. “I haven't been with someone… physically... before.” 

Leia watched for a moment as Hans face flicked through every know human emotion and several alien ones before settling on a sort of smug awe. It was almost funny. “Well, jeez Your Worship, did you have to give me a heart attack over that?” 

Leia attempted an amused smile but it must have come out tense because Han took her hand and guided her back to the seat, this time sitting down right next to her. 

Keeping her hand in his he asked quietly, “why were you nervous to tell me?” 

This was a question that should probably have been discussed sometime but Leia would have preferred it later rather than sooner. But she had clearly rattled Han and maybe she owed him this, and probably he was right to ask before anything more happened between them. 

She sighed and forced herself to meet Hans eyes. “Because I thought it might be,” she paused, playing with their entwined hands as she tried to find the words, “a responsibility you wouldn't want.” 

She held his gaze and now it was Han’s turn to look away and sigh. “Listen kiddo,” Leia generally hated when he called her that but now it made her obviously more tense, so he rubbed her back gently and corrected himself. “Leia, listen, you know me pretty well. And if anyone else were to tell me that, then yeah, I wouldn't be excited. But you are the exception to my selfishness,” his tone was joking but his eyes were serious and Leia leaned close to him as his hand meandered down her back to rest at her hip. 

“I always want to make you feel good”, he said quietly, his voice lower than usual, “and I'm glad I get to do this first.” 

“Liar,” she smirked before closing the gap between them with a soft kiss. She allowed him the deepen the kiss a little before she pulled back, repeating this cycle twice more before Han broke away with a low growl. 

“A virgin tease,” he snarked, “interesting.” Han pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms fully around her waist before kissing her again, this time biting her upper lip and slipping his tongue against hers when she gasped. 

He loosened his grasp on her waist to slide his hand up her side and cup her breast, squeezing as he nipped at her lower lip and sucked it into his mouth. The way Leia bucked involuntarily against him was reward enough but when she broke the kiss to lean down and bite at the spot on his neck she knew he liked he couldn't stop a low moan from escaping. 

Leia felt his dick twitch and hummed into his neck. She kept biting and licking around his collarbone as he stroked her inner thigh, his small gasps and grunts guiding her attention. “Leia,” her murmured, lightly pulling her braid. when she sat up Han quickly discarded her coat and slowly pulled the fabric of her top up, pausing to a line from the base of her ribs to her collarbone. 

The air in The Falcon was a bit warmer than in the base, but it still cold and the princess’s nipples were already hard when Han brushed his thumbs over them. Even the feather-light touch had her moaning as Han wrapped one arm around her waist again and brought his mouth up to gently lick one of her buds before pulling it into his mouth and sucking, barely at first, and then increasing the pressure til Leia was panting and moaning and rubbing against his growing erection with increasing fervor. 

“Han, please,” Leia managed, surprising herself and him with her willingness to ask. Her hand curled in his hair and pulled him back, a little less than gently which made him groan. “Han, I need you,” she sighed, looking into his green eyes. 

It was rare still, that they had moments alone and uninterrupted, and they were both bad at opening up. Leia was royalty born into a kingdom of secrets, and Han was, well his upbringing didn't really encourage him to trust either. So the moments they had to share into each other's eyes, beyond caring what the other saw, totally open to each other emotionally were few and important. They stayed like that for a while, just looking, gently touching each other's faces, before Leia shivered and Han pulled her in for a gentle kiss that was as much and maybe more of a declaration of love as the actually words would be.

And suddenly she was in his arms, and he was carrying her to the captain’s quarters, and laying her on a mattress which smelled like him; like oil and and sweat and the cologne he sometimes wore but didn't like people to think he wore. 

He kissed her mouth again and then trailed kisses down her neck, her ribs, her smooth stomach, down to the button of her pants which he quickly undid, pulling her underwear down at the same time. Leia sighed a little as the cold air hit her and Han hummed in appreciation, realizing how wet she already was. 

He buried his face in her thigh just above her knee and bit gently her soft smooth skin. Traveling upward with his mouth, he sucked and kissed at her lips, tasting her but never touching her clit. “Han!” she cried out and buried her finger in his hair, but all he did was look at her with a smirk and work his way up her other thigh while she trembled beneath him. 

It was as if he could here her thoughts, a chorus of please please please please and Leia didn't know if she was begging him or the Force or something else, but when she could almost not take it for another instant Han close his mouth around her, flicking with his tongue first slowly, and then building to a steady pace. She would have bucked into his mouth had he not been holding her hips, grounding her as he worked as carefully and minutely as if she were a ship. 

Han suddenly sucked hard and Leia felt herself clench around nothing, a lavish moan forced from her lips, and Han groaned too and the vibrations were the most wonderful thing she had ever felt. He licked down now, tasting her again, and looked up at her, the same old smirk in his considerably wet face. “You ready, Princess?” She noticed that all the irony had gone out of that word. He said princess like a prayer and her heart melted. 

She nodded, not trusting her own voice, trying to pull him up to her, to kiss him, to hold him, but he just moved his hand and slowly, too slowly, pushed a finger into her. She sighed and closed her eyes briefly as he crooked his finger, looking for that magical bundle of nerves. Han found it soon, added a second finger and began to stroke slowly, curling his fingers every time he was all the way in.

If Leia could have found a moment between gasping to tell him he didn't have to do this she would have but soon he dropped his head again, and resumed licking and sucking her clit and then she completely lost herself. She thought she must be on another world, far away from her day to day life, a world just for them and their love. The word love stuck in her head and she heard herself say it, breathlessly, “I love this ...I love you.” Han groaned again and sped up, his finger flexing and unflexing inside her and she heard herself saying “more,” weakly, as if she was dying of thirst and his hands were water. 

She came again, and when she refocused he was next to her on the bed, and she was shaking and trying to catch her breath. As soon as Leia possibly could she kissed him, surprised by the salty taste on his mouth. She pulled away, not sure she liked it, but Han kissed again and she decided she did. She pulled him close and then realized he was still fully clothed and hard. “Why didn't you…” she looked down and trailed off, suddenly feeling very foolish. 

Han his what might have been a laugh in her neck “I wanted to take things slow, and I didn't think you would let me if I didn't get you off once first,” he grinned mischievously. “I was right.” 

Leia thought back through the haze of orgasm and realised that she might have been meeting Han’s thrusts. She may have in fact been doing most of the thrusting. Blushing furiously she hid her face in his chest and bit him through his shirt. Han sighed and whispered, “besides, I've been thinking about making you come like that for a long time.” Leia shuddered again and brought her hands under his shirt to feel his warm, toned skin. He sat up and took of his shirt and layed down next to her again. 

They explored each other for a few moments, gently touching, kissing, sucking until Leia undid his belt and he took his pants and underwear off in one fluid motion and threw them to the floor. Han layed back down and Leia remained sitting, finally taking in his whole body. 

He was beautiful. She leaned over him, holding eye contact as she slowly licked up his shaft and sucked on the head of his dick. Han tensed and made a truly wonderful sound, between a sigh and a moan. “Darling,” he hooked his finger under her chin and guided her off of him, “if you do that I'm gonna finish soon.” 

She blushed and he pulled her forward to kiss her, “do you want to be on top or should I?” 

“I, uhh,” she floundered for a second, not sure what she wanted, or what she should want, or what was better. 

“Hey, it's whatever you want babe, don't think of me.” She caught his eye again and was overwhelmed by the tenderness she saw. 

“I want you on top,” she said quietly but decisively. She wanted to feel grounded and safe, the way she felt when he held her. 

“Okay,” he flipped her over and spread her legs, dragging his member over her clit and opening a few times, totally focussed on the task at hand. He looked up suddenly, saw her biting her lip and blushing. “I love you too.” 

He pushed in before she could respond, slowly. Having not seem many penises in her life she didn't realize til he was in her that Han was fairly large, filling her completely and lightly pressing against the back of her, somewhere previously unexplored even by her own fingers. He paused, she adjusted her hips and found she liked the sensation. 

He leaned down and kissed her lightly before slowly dragging his hips till she thoughts would come out entirely and then pushing back in just as slowly. Leia felt his head brush over her g-spot and the color rose to her cheeks again as she hummed appreciatively. 

Slowly Han built to a rhythm that had them both moaning, their kisses getting deeper. Han played with one of her nipples, sucking soft or hard on rhythm with his thrusting, Leia gasping and groaning and holding on to his shoulders as if for her life. He could tell when Leia was close because she lost all sense of volume control, and Han wondered briefly if the whole base or just half would know what they got up to. 

Leia could also feel herself approaching orgasm. She pulled a Han closer to her, curving her body so they were touching everywhere, looking her leg around his waist and meeting his thrusts. She realized she was moaning into his ear and bit his shoulder to stop herself, and just a moment later she felt herself tighten around his member and then go loose, still holding on to his for dear life as he fucked her through her orgasm and his. 

Many minutes later she checked the time and realized were still on shift, although it was almost over. “We should at least finish installing the motivator,” she said, stretching and trying unsuccessfully to swallow a yawn. 

“Alright,” Han said, feeling pretty compliant. “You do the work in here though, I'll go out to the hangar.”

“There's no reason to switch what we were doing,” Leia said, looking for her pants. 

“Actually there is,” Han had already redressed and was tucking his shirt in. “First of all, you need less clothes to stay in here” he winked, “and secondly, your Royalnesss’ hair is so disheveled no one could see you and not know what just happened.” 

Leia blinked a bit, touched her braids and scowled, “oh,” was all she could come up with. 

Han kissed her forehead, “besides, I'll run to the mess after and get us dinner to go. You're not leaving this ship tonight Leia.”


End file.
